


还梗系列。2/7

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 莱万多夫斯基/克罗斯
Kudos: 4





	还梗系列。2/7

莱万又一次只身一人溜出了王国，赶到城市不远处的海边，四处看了看，发现没人在附近后跳下断崖，在怪石嶙峋的崖壁间穿梭，轻车熟路地来到了临近海面的一个隐蔽的山洞。

山洞里面不大，有些微平静的海水流进来，莱万听到了角落里传来的细微的轻吟声。

“托尼。”莱万放轻脚步走向角落，柔软的绒毛垫子上有一个缩成一团的蓝色人鱼，空灵缥缈的轻吟声从人鱼口中传出，蛊惑人心。

人鱼听到莱万柔声呼唤自己的声音，轻轻抬起了头，柔顺的金色长发半遮住他的脸，媚眼如丝地看着站在一旁的王子，嘴角委屈地垂下。

莱万单膝跪在美丽的人鱼身边，手指轻柔地帮他整理好长发，吻了一下他微凉的额头，  
“难受吗？”

托尼双手环住他的王子精壮的腰身，忍不住的想要往他怀里蹭。

莱万也侧躺在他的身边，手抬起他的下巴，拇指指腹摩挲着人鱼红润的嘴唇，  
“跟我走吧，不会有事的。”

人类温度较高的呼吸喷洒在脸上，托尼迷蒙着眼没有回应莱万的话，挺身吻上了人类的唇。

莱万也没有在这个时候坚持什么，发情期的人鱼急躁地扒着自己身上的衣服，莱万顺着他的动作脱光了自己，这期间两人的唇几乎没有分开过，吞咽不及的唾液从两人嘴角流下。  
莱万翻身压在托尼的身上，俯身亲吻着他的脖子，滚烫的舌尖略过人鱼冰凉的皮肤，烫得托尼颤抖着手抓住莱万的头发，修长的手指在莱万乌黑的发丝中衬得几乎要透明了一般。

含住人鱼因为发情而胀起的乳肉，轻咬坚硬的乳头在齿间研磨，一只手顺着托尼的腰线向下抚摸，指尖划过他的肚脐，摸到了他凉丝丝的鳞片，继续向下，人鱼隐匿的腔隙已经因为情动而打开，除了那与人类男性无异的阴茎外，莱万的手指在那下方摸到了一道细细的肉缝，周围已经一片淫靡。

托尼是个异类，所以他才不会在发情期继续待在海中，所以他才会在断崖边救下意外落海的王子，所以两人才会相爱，在这个隐蔽的山洞度过人鱼的每一个发情期。

“啊……哈……啊……”

莱万的手指滑进那湿热的花穴中，灵活地挑逗着身下已经意乱情迷的美人。

托尼忍不住挺起胸膛，把自己的乳房努力往莱万口中送，侧着头露出白皙美丽的脖颈，口中飘出足以诱惑所有船只的呻吟，碧蓝色的鱼尾来回扭动。  
终于他被莱万的手指搅得承受不住了，抓着莱万的头又用力地吻上他的唇，在这狂野的吻中抽出一口气对他说，  
“快进来……我要你……我想要你……”

人鱼蛊惑人心的声音驱散了莱万最后的理智，他轻咬着托尼的嘴唇，挑起那微凉的舌尖含住吮吸，握着下身坚硬的阴茎挺进了人鱼精致滑嫩的蜜穴中。

满足的感觉让两人都闷哼一声，托尼眼中的泪水从眼角滑落，一颗颗的珍珠落在垫子上，人类炙热的肉柱在自己的体内凶猛地捣弄，令人发狂的快感从那难以启齿的地方传遍全身。  
那肉柱仿佛要把自己捅穿，但他却只感受到了满足和爱意，鱼尾拍打着水面，扫起些微的水珠撒在莱万身上，水珠又顺着莱万的头发滴在托尼脸上。

莱万双手撑在托尼脑袋两侧，粗喘着抽插着自己粗大的阴茎，人鱼微凉但是湿软的蜜穴在一次次的摩擦后也开始升温，周围娇嫩的皮肤被拍打的泛红。

发情期敏感的身体已经经受不住强烈的性交释放了一次，他同样不小的阴茎射出一股股的白浊，顺着柱身流到两人交合的地方，然后又被莱万的阴茎捣弄成白沫附着在两人的性器上。

虽然已经释放了一次，但托尼还没有满足，阴道依旧紧紧地缠着莱万的阴茎，那没有阻挡暴露无遗的交合处被长时间的性交开拓地充血泛红，托尼一只手摸到自己的胸口，手指捏住肿胀的乳头用力拉扯揉捏。

托尼金色柔顺的长发散在脑后，随着他情动地摇头的动作流动，莱万看着人鱼绝美的脸庞，出了神。

“跟我走吧，托尼，没事的……”

托尼从情欲中抽出了些许理智，摇头拒绝着，  
“不……啊……啊呃……不行……”

莱万身下的动作没有减缓，咕叽咕叽的水声充满整个山洞，低头吻着托尼的额头，不同于身下的动作，“没事的，我会保护你的……”

“唔……不……再……啊……再等等……”

莱万叹了口气，又吻上了托尼的唇。

“唔……嗯……”粉嫩的蜜穴被操地通红，腔口周围也微微肿起，更显得艳丽淫靡，粗大的阴茎每一次抽插仿佛都能挤出蜜穴中分泌的淫水，他觉得自己的那里都要被操地坏掉流不出水了。

莱万的动作却越来越快，丝毫没有减缓的意思。他拼命占有着自己身下的人鱼，就像是自己第一次遇到这只发情的人鱼一样，让他无助自暴自弃地俯身于自己，滚烫的阴茎破开他凉丝丝的阴道，撑开他花穴中的每一处褶皱，龟头顶在他身体的最深处，让着美丽的神话般的生物在自己身下呻吟哭泣。

“啊……！我……呃啊……不行了……啊……”托尼的手在莱万的后背慌乱地抓着，一道道红痕迅速浮起，鱼尾拍动水面的幅度也增大。

被填满的感觉和身下像海水一样汹涌的快感冲得他无助地上下摇晃，涌到全身的快感化成眼前一闪一闪的光点，小腹伸出被不断顶撞的地方几乎要麻木了。

莱万知道他又要高潮了，俯身亲吻着他的眼睛，安抚着说，“好了……好了……”  
继续用力地抽插，阴囊拍打着人鱼娇嫩肿起的阴道口。

“啊！……唔……烫……啊……唔”

在托尼抽搐着身体用花穴高潮时，莱万也将自己滚烫的精液撒在人鱼的体内。

按住人鱼慌乱地扭动的身体，有些赌气地说，  
“等我把你操怀孕你就乖了！”

“唔……哼……”

莱万还是硬气不了多久，认命地抽出自己的阴茎，被操地满足的魅肉还不舍地收缩着，来不及闭合的洞口一缩一缩地，挤出了那满满的吸收不了的白浊液体。

手擦干爱人头上的汗珠，又把满足地闭眼平息呼吸的人鱼搂在怀里，亲了一下他的头顶，  
“听说邻国的国王认识一位巫师，我会去试试能不能找到把你变成人类的方法，这样你总能跟我回去了吧。”

“真的？”托尼惊喜地抬起头，眼睛就像海水一样清澈。

莱万手背摩挲他的脸颊，  
“我一定会把你带回家的。”

tbc……


End file.
